


Cafuné

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, stilinskilz
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: | oneshot | park chanyeol | também no spirit e wattpad |Na falta de palavras — e da veracidade das mesmas —, Chanyeol descobriu que o cafuné é a forma mais pura de dizer que a ama.





	Cafuné

**Cafuné**

**Por** stilinskilz

**P.O.V Chanyeol**

**P ara mim, um sentimento como o amor não deveria se resumir a três simples palavras. O amor é profundo, intenso e cheio de significados. Ele te faz viajar por lugares indescritíveis, te faz sentir coisas inexplicáveis e te faz agir de uma forma impulsiva. Palavras não passam de palavras. São, na maioria das vezes, supérfluas e ditas da boca para fora. E talvez seja por isso que eu tenha dificuldade em me declarar para você através delas. Por isso que, para mim, o amor é para ser declarado através de gestos.** Um abraço apertado, um beijo cheio de carinho e paixão, um sorriso verdadeiro ou uma troca de olhares intensas. São nesses atos que moram a representação mais forte do que se passa no coração. Porque o amor exala de cada canto do teu corpo.

E quando eu te conheci, foi através do cafuné que me declarei. Um gesto tão simples que lhe faço todos os dias à noite, quando, finalmente, podemos parar, nos encontrar e nos juntar sobre o sofá da sala, contando um ao outro como foi o dia. E então, em meio aos pequenos diálogos, você adormece sob as pontas de meus dedos amorosos que amam tua pele calorosa e te fazem relaxar após o entorpecente efeito da declaração de amor mais verdadeira que te faço todos os dias.

Cafuné, para muitos, não passa de um carinho que se faz em alguma parte aleatória do corpo de alguém. Mas, para mim, na falta de palavras — e da veracidade das mesmas —, eu descobri que o cafuné é a forma mais pura de dizer que te amo e por isso te faço todos os dias. Porque você merece muito mais do que supérfluos _eu te amo_ ditos em voz alta. Você merece _eu te amo_ ditos da forma mais sincera possível. Você merece _cafunés._


End file.
